Hammertoe is a well-known condition that consists of a contracture of one or both joints of the second, third, fourth or fifth toes. Most commonly the middle joint of the toe in question, the proximal interphalangeal (PIP) joint, is bent at an angle. In severe cases of hammertoe, surgery may be recommended. One such surgery is a tendon transfer procedure. Alternatively, hammertoes may be corrected using a joint arthroplasty (removing part of the bones on both sides of the PIP) or a joint fusion. In the case of a joint fusion, an intramedullary implant is placed into the end of the bones on the opposing sides of the joint and spans the joint. The goal is to fuse the two phalanges on opposing side of the joint where the contracture is occurring together.